Listen to the Heart
by goth4ever
Summary: Yumichika is acting strangly around Ikkaku and he doesn't know why. Will he hear what his heart is trying to tell him? YAOI YUMICHIKAxIKKAKU! PG-13! 8D


_*~Auther Note~* ok all the characters i write about i do't own unless i say i do. this is a PG-13 story. well, not to me cause i read WAY worce but to the guide lines it is. so enjoy!!_

Yumichika danced down the halls of the 11th division and humming happily. He swung his arms and smiled. He was on his way to the cherry blossom tree, which were in bloom this time of year and my they looked beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Yumichika thought he was.

He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see where he was going. He then ran into someone and his eyes shot wide open and he began to fall. But then the person he ran into grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He bumped into the person. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he said quickly and stepped back. He bowed. "Yumi you're such a baka." Ikkaku told him.

Yumichika blushed and looked up at Ikkaku who had his hand on his hip. He gave him at look like he always gave him. "Why are you blushing?" Ikkaku asked as he gave the other a look like he was crazy. Yumi blushed more and looked down at his shoes. He held his hands in front of him and his heart was pounding. "_What's wrong with me?_" he snuck a glance up at Ikkaku but then quickly looked back down. "_It's just Ikkaku. I see him every day. But it seems every time I see him, I acted this way. There has to be something wrong with me. There has to!!_" he shouted in his mind.

"Yumi?" Ikkaku said. Yumichika quickly looked up and waved his hands "Oh no, I'm fine!! Heh heh heh!! I must just be getting sick or something, that's all!! I'll go see Captain Unohana!! Bye Ikkaku!!" he waved quickly and ran the other way. Ikkaku stood and had that 'what-the-heck-just-happened' look on his face. "Uh, ok?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Yumichika, your tempter is normal. You're not sick at all." Unohana told Yumi. Yumi sat on the table and sighed. "What's wrong with me then?" he asked himself. The captain looked at the other and sat next to him. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked. Yumi blushed and said, "Well… there's this… guy… and when every time I see him, I start to blush and my heart goes insane! We've been friends for years; ever since we were kids, and I don't know why I'm acting this way…"

Unohana smiled her motherly smiled and said "Maybe you're in love." Yumichika blushed darker and stared at the captain with wide eyes. "W-WHAT?!" he shouted.

She giggled slightly and looked forward. "Well, from what I know, when a person likes another person, the mind makes the body do things to tell him or her that they like that person. Even though you may think that you don't like this person, maybe, deep down inside you really love him. It's a thing that all humans have already built in when they are born."

Yumichika stared at her then looked down at his hands. Unohana smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her still blushing "Yumichika, maybe you should just talk to this person, and as you do this, listen to what you're heart tells you. You never know; maybe this person likes you back. The heart works in funny ways but it's a smart part of your body. It can tell when a person loves you back. So, I say just go and give it your best shot!" she smiled.

Yumichika smiled back and nodded "Thanks for the kind words Captain Unohana." "Any time, honey..." She told him.

He jumped off the table and looked forward. "Maybe I will talk to him." And with that, he was out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ikkaku sat in the woods angst a tree, with his sword in its sheath and sitting next to him. He had his eyes closed and took a deep breath of the smell of the trees. He sighed "This is nice…"

"I-Ikkaku!!" Yumichika called as he ran toward Ikkaku. Ikkaku opened his eyes and looked at Yumi. "Oh hey Yumi, you feelin' better now?" he asked. Yumichika ran up to him and leaned over, putting his hand on his knees to catch his breath. He smiled at him "Yeah, I feel fine now." He told him as he sat down next to him. Ikkaku gave him a small smile and said, "Well that's good,"

He looked up at the tall tree tops. Yumichika felt awkward and he looked down at his hands. He started to play with his fingers.

"Hey Yumi," Ikkaku said. Yumi lifted his head fast "Hai?" "You've been acting strangely lately, and it's ever time you see me. Sometimes I'll see you talking to Kira or Renji and you'll be fine." He turned and looked at him dead in the eyes "Did I do something that I normal don't do or something?"

Yumichika blushed and his heart started to beat faster. He could hear it say something but he couldn't make out what it was. "I…" he said. Ikkaku moved his face closer to the others and studied it. Yumichika blushed more and put his head down a bit, but he could still see Ikkaku's eyes. He couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes he loved some much.

"I…" he said again.

"What is it Yumi? Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me. I just want to help in any way I can." Ikkaku said with full emotion.

Yumichika looked away and whispered "I… I think I love you…" he blushed a whole dark red.

Ikkaku blushed and stared at the other with wide. Yumichika bit his bottom lip and moved his face to where his silky hair hid his face. His heart was beating so loud that he could hear it in his ears "_La…_ _Lov... Lov…_" he could hear it say. "I'm sorry, excuse me." He quickly got up and started to walk away.

"Yumi, wait!" Ikkaku called after and got up. He grabbed his wrist and pinned his them above his head with one hand to a tree. "Ah!" Yumi said when he hit the tree.

Yumichika blushed a dark red and looked at Ikkaku. "I-Ikkaku, w-what are you doing?" he started to wiggle, "Let go of me!" he shouted. "Yumi… Listen…" Ikkaku started "No I will not listen! Not until you release me!!" he shouted as he wiggled more. He didn't like the feeling of being held down. "Yumi, Yumichika listen to me." Ikkaku said again trying to calm the other down. Yumichika screamed.

Then he felt something on his lips. He shot his eyes wide open to see Ikkaku with his eyes closed and his lips upon his own. His lips felt soft and warm, just as the pretty boy thought they would. Yumichika's eyes began to water and when he blinked, a tear fell. His heart sang and the word that it was trying to say came clear. "_Love…"_

Yumichika's eyes slowly lowed and he kissed Ikkaku back. Ikkaku responded imminently; he pulled back just a bit and opened his mouth. Yumi did the same. Ikkaku caught Yumi's lower lip in between his lips and sucked on it. Yumi let out a small moan. Then Ikkaku nibbled softly on the other's lip, this also made Yumi let out a small moan. Yumi yawned for those lips to touch his again, so he leaned forward and pressed his on the others, in a passionate kiss.

They both opened their mouths to quickly gasp for air then touched their lips again. Ikkaku slid his tongue out and tickled Yumichika's lips with it. Yumi moaned again and opened his mouth, granting entrance. Ikkaku was pleased with this and slid his tongue in side where he tickled Yumi's tongue, making the other moan a bit louder this time and he played back. They broke apart and Ikkaku started to suck on Yumichika's neck. The pretty boy moved his head the other way in pleasure. Ikkaku pulled Yumi's body closer to his. Ikkaku slid his hand down Yumichika's chest and in between his legs. Yumichika blushed and moaned loud salver times. He gasped and arched his back in pleasure. "Ikkaku…!" he moaned, "Ikkaku…!" he squeezed his eyes shut as the other caught his tongue and sucked on it.

Ikkaku wrapped his arm around Yumichika's hips and pulled back to look at the other. Yumi opened his eyes slightly and was panting. He was still blushing as well. "Yumi," Ikkaku started, "if you would have shut your trap for just one second, I would have said that I loved you too." Yumichika's legs started to give on him and he whispered "I love you…" then he passed out.

The other caught him "Yumi!! Ah shit!!" he shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yumichika awoke in a bed in the 4th division. He looked around "_How did I get here?_" he asked himself. He looked at the door and saw Ikkaku talked to Unohana. "Ikkaku…?" he whispered weakly. Ikkaku turned his head and his eyes lit up. "Yumi!" he shouted as he went to the other's side. He took his hand in his and smiled at him. Yumichika smiled back weakly. Then the smile disappeared "You baka, don't you EVER scare me like that again!! God you scared the living shit out of me!!" he yelled at the other. Yumi chuckled a bit and said "Sorry, I'll try not to pass out the next time you kiss me like that…" Ikkaku blushed.

Unohana walked over to Yumichika with her hands in front of her. "How do you feel Yumichika?" she asked. Yuu smiled up at her and said "I feel better, thank you." she smiled her motherly smile and said "Well that's good to hear. Would you like to know why you passed out?" she asked. Yumi nodded.

"Your heart was pumping so fast and so hard that your brain couldn't keep up. So, in an effort to get everything singing in one note again, you passed out. May I ask what happened?" she asked. Yumichika blushed a dark red and looked at Ikkaku, who was looking away and blushing as well. "You don't have to tell me if that makes you uncomfortable." The pretty boy looked up at her and nodded "I think that should stay in between Ikkaku and me." He said as he smiled at Ikkaku. Baldy turned his head and smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FIN


End file.
